


Estoy Seguro

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: “Estás seguro?”"Estoy seguro.”





	Estoy Seguro

**Author's Note:**

> Mi español no es perfecto entonces lo siento por los errores!

Guzmán sonríe cuando abre la puerta y ve Nadia.

“Hi,” él se sienta nervioso pero no sabe por qué. “Todos son afuera.”

“Todos?”

“Ander, Omar, Polo,” Guzmán explica.

“Oh, todos,” ella piensa que él está solo.

Guzmán guia a Nadia a la piscina y todos paran nadar. 

“Guzmán! Qué pasa a no novias? Qué hace aquí?” Polo dice.

“No…no es mi novia,” Guzmán explica.

“Si,” Nadia dice tristemente. “Debo salir. Lo siento, Guzmán.” Va a la puerta.

“Nadia! Espera!” Guzmán sigue a ella.

“Por qué me invitas?”

“Porque quiere pasar tiempo con tu.”

“No les gusta que estoy aquí.”

“Me gusta que estas aquí.”

“A Lu le gusta?”

“No me importa la opinon de Lu. Ella no es mi novia.”

“No? Ella te quiere mucho. No le quieres?”

“No, Nadia. Te quiero.”

“Estás seguro?”

“Estoy seguro.”


End file.
